


Antes mal acompanhado do que só

by Grimmliz



Category: Gintama
Genre: Fluffy, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmliz/pseuds/Grimmliz
Summary: Porque cercar-se de más companhias era muito melhor do que a insignificância de uma existência metódica e solitária.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 1





	Antes mal acompanhado do que só

**Author's Note:**

> Estava organizando meu drive quando acabei achando essa fanfic que escrevi com um tema que me desafiaram. Era algo sobre 'envolver-se com algo que é muito mais do outro do que seu, até que isso passa a ser de ambos'. Nunca tive intenção de postar, mas estava relendo e acho que tá bem fluffyzinho. ♥

Hijikata não era dado a dias preguiçosos nem manhãs tardias. Preferia acordar cedo, despertar com um belo banho gelado e fumar um cigarro tranquilamente na varanda de sua acomodação, antes de sair para as primeiras patrulhas, ou cuidar dos relatórios do Shinsengumi. Não costumava frequentar os bares de Edo, ou os arredores de Kabukicho. Gostava mesmo era da calmaria de seu quarto, saboreando suas refeições com uma boa maionese, e então se recolher cedo no conforto de seu futon.

Entretanto, até então, ele também desconhecia o fato de atrair-se pelo mesmo sexo — ou ao menos por um certo Yorozuya —, situação que se tornou cada vez mais real durante tantos e tantos encontros acidentais, que se tornaram mais frequentes, e por fim irrefutáveis. Em resumo, aos trancos e barrancos, ele agora se encontrava em um relação.

Alguns meses haviam se passado desde que tornaram o que tinham oficial. Era muito menos trabalhoso aguentar a implicância de seus companheiros — dada a rivalidade inicial declarada pelos dois —, do que arranjar desculpas esfarrapadas toda maldita noite, ou muitas vezes, terem que se esgueirar pelo becos à procura de privacidade. Agora poderiam dividir não apenas uma cama aconchegante, no conforto dos braços alheios, mas inevitavelmente suas manias.

De repente, Hijikata preferia passar manhãs preguiçosas ao lado de Gintoki, ou compartilhar de banhos quentes na banheira. Seus cigarros eram consumidos sob a gritaria do yorozuya, e não mais patrulhava, já que os problemas o seguiam aonde quer que fosse. Também não se incomodava em passar a noite em um bar, e dormir tarde, após encontrar prazer no corpo de Gintoki.

Muito havia mudado, principalmente suas particularidades, e estava tudo bem. Era a prova de que o sentimento que compartilhavam era muito maior e prioritário do que a insignificância de uma existência metódica e solitária.


End file.
